


Virus

by MidnightWichtlein



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Kinkmeme, Pain, Prompto's life as MT, Protective Regis, Secrets Revealed, Slight torture, before game, but its an accident really, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWichtlein/pseuds/MidnightWichtlein
Summary: From a kink meme linkhereTo defend itself King Regis had assembled his finest to fight off the Imperial Menace. The sacred magic of the divine Crystal against the military empire of vast machinery... it was a loosing battle.With the Empire stepping ever closer to their boarders the King had searched for an alternative weapon. One that would force Nifleheim's unsurpassed technology fruitless, and counter productive.Only to discover a greater darkness and secret under the metal casts that they fought.





	Virus

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! First Kinkmeme prompt so here goes. Prompt supplied was: 
> 
> Regis is by his lonesome in the throne room, when suddenly Noctis's friend Prompto is staggering in.
> 
> ++Regis doesn't realize anyone else is in there until he hears Prompto muttering "No, no, no..." and crying
> 
> +++Prompto is visibly distressed and Regis watches as he tries to stop himself from shaking, from crying and vomiting up that awful black oil MT's have
> 
> ++++Regis runs to catch Prompto as he collapses, banging his fists on the ground and screaming himself hoarse. Regis has to hold Prompto's wrists so he doesn't scratch at the barcode more than he has
> 
> ++++++Regis comforts Prompto as he cries, saying he didn't know, he didn't want this, and all sorts of apologies and how it'll affect his friendships with the bros. Regis tells him it's okay, how brave he is for living as he has
> 
> ++++++++Cor and Clarus barge in thinking their king in danger when Regis yells for help, only to find him holding Prompto in his arms as the boy vomit up black bile
> 
> And cut! I'll stick the kink meme link [here](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=3080315)
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Regis sighed deeply as he continued to walk through the Citadel's Halls. To say it had been a long day was certainly an understatement. The reports had come in and The Surge was approaching, the time when each of the Magiteks was weak, susceptible to any and all attacks.

_"Intelligence has shown over a period of 42 days there is a delay, almost a relapse in the enemies movements."_

_Regis continued to rest his elbows on the table, hands linked together as he rested his face just behind, his eyes focused on the map before him, visualising the Empire's movements across their once peaceful land._

_"What we believe this to be is a restoration period - rendering them for only a moment as a lifeless puppet."_

_The was a wave of noise from around the table as the council discussed amongst themselves._

_"Chance in a lifetime,"_ _"Opportunity not to waste"_

_"Fantasy"_ _"Who would fabricate such a thing?"_

_Regis did not move.  
Listening instead in turn to each that spoke: whilst his eyes did not leave the map. He then sat up breathing in deeply drawing all members to a silence. The speaker continued. _

_"We have intercepted a signal, a higher frequency not commonly available to our ranges. It appeared repeatedly on a cycled time frame. A message, with the mannerisms,"_

_In other words... a signature._

_The so called message played in their Court of Honours, the mechanical screeching resonating sharply against the hall's walls. The speaker introduced each recording with their dates, and times. All of them were at the same time, with just over a months difference in dates, and they all started the same._

_"What is it saying?" Cor asked as he leaned closer to the evidence._

_The speaker's mouth dropped open. "That I'm afraid we're not sure, but, after the end of each dispatch within the next 24 hours the paths of 98% of the troops had changed "_

_This was big._

_The speaker was loading evidence of points where this had happened, and these were key moments of the Kingsglaive's failed missions. The loss in each of these changes was costly, sometimes towns, markets, or neighbouring rebellions assassinated. It was a blood bath. Yet every time, the Empire appeared to be one step ahead._

_Regis dreaded to think that their was a spy in their ranks, but it was certainly a possibility he couldn't ignore. This must've been how they were doing it._

_"How can we be sure?" Titus lean forward this time, speaking up "How do we know this is not a trap - have we anything eventually that this is not simply a coincidental phenomenon?"_

_"And so we have." The speaker displayed the next evidence as he spoke. "Six months ago we sent one of our own. A random sequence of bursting sounds on the same frequency."  He then revealed the room and there were gasps all around. Regis watched as all the red markers on their map reversed immediately._

_"From this we conclude that none of the fleets could interpret that message, and that sent them all retreating. It's not just one unit that these are distributed to, but all of them, all at the same time."_

_"We suspect it would be more than coordinates but battle plans, or resource of new fighting styles and structures, the opportunity is limitless. We have been working on a way to relay our own message. Bringing them all to self destruct."_

_"And how long do we have..?" Cor asked._

_"The next surge is due today on the 18th hour."_

_All eyes where on him, Regis sat up, lowering his hands to rest on the arms of his chair._

_"How long do you need?" The King did not look to his Captain as he spoke._

_Titus nodded pressing his lips in a line "Two hours. We're ready to board the ships for the outlooks."_

_They could do this.  
With only two words Regis sealed its operation._

_"Do it."_

That discussion - though seeming so long ago was only this morning, the countdown had initiated with high hopes and once it started, it certainly didn't disappoint. Everything was falling into place, though Regis had not expected how much it tired him.

_"Majesty-" Clarus offered walked up from behind but the King simply held out his had to the side, halting his shield._

_"I only need a moment, report to me your results." He instructed before standing up straight to gaze once more at the Crystal and left. He didn't know where he was walking to, he just let his feet lead him._

How he came to the throne room he still was not sure, but he looked down from the councils seats: a balcony on the right on his Throne yet at the same level as his own seat, in order to maintain all eye contact. He took a seat in his shields chair. It was peaceful, and so he drew his eyes to a close. 

They remained closed just as someone opened the first door into the Throne room, paying them no mind he continued to ease his mind. 

The sun was starting to set over Insomnia, an orange glow reflecting strongly into the gold and black, casting the room in a warm glow. Even with the Crystal energy being focused to send out the, destructive virus he still sensed something was -

"No, no, no..." Regis froze as he heard the desperate please of someone crying. "Oh gods- no-!" The King rose out of the seat to see a young blonde haired boy pacing around the throne room - almost looking for something. With a harsh cry the boy stumbled and clenched onto his right arm as he curled on the floor, just at the bottom of the stairs.

The King watched with concerned wide eyes as the figure before him shook, and squirmed, struggling to control his movements as he clenched his left hand around the bottom of his other wrist, holding it close to his body. 

"Com'on!" Prompto cursed again, gritting his teeth as he fought against the spasms wracking his body, almost locking up his joints. He punched his hands into the stone screaming as he directed the pain elsewhere it seemed, screaming louder. Then he shook fiercely before choking up a dark substance over himself and the floor. The young man twisted away and onto his back and he gasped for breath... the spasms came only stronger now. "Gods -ahh!" 

Regis eyes recognised him, one of Noctis friends. _But why-_ He was cut from his thoughts as he watched Prompto struggling to raise to his feet. He had managed to climb up against a few of the stairs leading to the throne, and was fighting his body to stay upright. His arms gave out as he wailed, his skin burning underneath as he hit the stairs, chocking again as more of that black substance emptied from him. 

The King did not waste a second longer. "Hey-" he called which may have not been the best thing to do as sure enough the wounded blonde head tried to move away. Regis sighed. "Stop-!" he called after him again as he looked at his path. By the time Prompto had managed to crawl to the bottom of the stairs he was already by the Throne. 

"Prompto-! Enough." The King tried to encourage as he carefully made his way down the stairs. The golden knee brace he wore assisting a little, but the young man was now on his feet and moving faster away from him. 

The closer he got to his Son's friend did he realise what substance stained their grounds - a black thick sludge, with a viscosity of oil rather than blood or water. Prompto kept running, his right hand cradled close to him as he tried to dig his nails into that mark. He begged in between gasps as he limped, willing his body to move.

Now at the bottom of the stairs, "Prompto," Regis called, only a select few knew the secret walls and passages for an escape - to others it was a dead end. Prompto seemed to have realised this as he had turned to face Regis, his King, with tears in his eyes. Slowly they closed, letting the tears fall, but when they opened again - 

Regis gasped and warped over to the child as his eyes rolled back, catching him before he fell to the ground. "Prompto- can you hear me?" He urged him as he knelt, resting him on his lap and shaking his shoulders roughly. 

Instead he screamed louder, no doubt others would hear. Regis simply held him closer, he could feel him tensing in his arms, as violent bursts wracked his body, again, and again. Prompto screamed himself hoarse before coughing up violently and rolling away from him slightly as he threw up the same as before. 

He let him roll, helping him whilst he wondered what strange plague had ailed him. When his breaths evened again Regis pulled him back into his lap to have his heart broken. His eyes widened as the blonde hair only just covered his squeezed shut eyes, teeth grinding as he hissed, pushing his nails deep into the tattoo on his right arm. 

"Prompto- it's okay," Regis tried to comfort, reaching around him and trying to pry his hands away: scared he would hurt himself further. Prompto hissed a cry again, wincing as his body burned. His eyes still shut he tried to twist out of the grip, but Regis held him closer. 

He could feel Prompto's body burning next to him, his skin a furnace to touch. Closing his eyes Regis enchanted a cool frost to cover them both, this seemed to relieve Prompto. He relaxed a little, his eyes slowly opening and closing as they adjusted. 

Regis felt Prompto's wrist twist in his hand which sent a power through him that the King hadnever felt before. He opened his eyes to the a dark place..

_a factory, where rows upon rows of boxes - with a clear design to them rested against the walls._  
_On the raised platforms in front he saw tens of hundred marching- in a matrix of levels and tunnels._  
_Suddenly one appeared in front of him, his eyes glowing a menacing red and his vision faded as the Machine grabbed for him..._

The King gasped as he returned to the throne room, Prompto still in his arms. Before he could question that though through shuddered breaths he heard the child speak.

"I'm sorry.... I didn't... I didn't know..." He gasped harshly, as if it hurt to breathe between his soft cries. His body to worn to fight any longer.

"I didn't know...." He twisted his body again, weakly fighting the grip. "I didn't know I swear." He cried again before his strength failed him once more as shocks wracked his body.

"I didn't ask- I don't want... Gods why," he howled again tightly shutting his eyes as his joints tightened, forcing his body to go stiff and push against anything that held him.

Regis didn't realise how strong the kid was. "It's okay... You're alright..." he whispered to the bundle in his arms who sounded doubtful: his cries deepening again as he shook his head. 

"I'm sorry - I'm so so sorry-" He coughed violently again, some of the black slipping out of his mouth and only just down his face. "I don't want to die." he cried into the arms as his body shook again. 

"You won't. I forbid it." Regis commanded as he tried to understand what was going on. He summoned the Crystals Divine light, his hand glowing a slight green as he trailed his hand over Prompto's body - healing what he could.

Regis's eyes widened, it was like his organs where being dissolved. He could sense every nerve fibre on fire.  

"Please forgive me I- " Prompto gasped, "I - didn't-" He begged as the King once again tried to calm him. "I'm not one of them, I'm not- don't- don't look at me like you do them-" he spluttered as he choked again.

"Please don't leave me." Prompto begged as his body shook. 

"Don't give up Prompto." Regis ordered as he pulled the struggling child onto his lap. "You are so brave, you must fight-"

"I can't..." Prompto gasped shaking his head holding back more tears. "I don't want it to end this way-" Again the shocks rocked his body as Regis's heart sank further.

He couldn't place what was haunting him, he had never seen anything like this before - yet the Crystal still pulled more from him, spreading this virus. 

"Ignis won't trust me. He'll think I'm an enemy - Oh Gods they all will- ngh," Prompto struggled to speak as he moaned, his body couldn't fight much longer. "Gladio, h-he wont want to speak with me, see me- Hell, they'll both make sure I'm not a threat." He spat almost as his body locked once more.

"Tell Noctis I'm sorry." And then he screamed the loudest as Regis felt the Crystal seep more energy from him. 

_The Crystal demanded more from him as it spread the virus through the land._  
_As he felt its pull, he could predict when Prompto would start to scream, and when he would cry._  
_The more that was drawn from him the more powerful his fits were._

_Ordered to destroy himself._

Regis then realised.

He was one of them. 

Regis closed his eyes and searched for those connected to through his brotherhood. Only a couple of corridors away. "CLARUS-!" Regis screamed in his head. "SHUT IT DOWN!" 

* * *

 

"What was that?" Cor looked to Clarus as a scream had sounded throughout all of the Crowns Paths - even to where they were. "Clarus." Cor prompted again but stood back as Clarus threw his Great Sword into the main console. Then he bellowed "Order an Immediate Retreat! NOW!" 

The order went out, and a massive wave of light shone before the Crystal returned to its state as before - projecting Insomnia's wall. 

Clarus marched away from the room satisfied, calling for Cor as he went.

"Right," Cor replied and they both raced out of the door.

* * *

 

It was physically noticeable when the Crystal had stopped its attack, Regis sighed as he valued some energy in his hands, whilst Prompto they still in his arms. 

"Listen to me, you are so brave. You've struggled with this, with this secret alone. And yet you are destined for great things. Not from this." Regis referred to the mark on his wrist. "But from your soul." He emphasised by resting a hand on the boys chest. "This is who you are."

"Nothing, and no one, can take that away from you." he encouraged in his whispers, yet keeping his mouth close to the boys ear Regis gazed down at his chest. It was no longer moving.

"PROMPTO!" Regis screamed,as if on queue both Clarus and Cor stepped in from the east balcony. 

"MAJESTY-?"

"REGIS-!"

They both cried hands summoning their weapons as they looked for their King. They both leaped to the bottom of the stairs quickly following the screams to find their King holding a still Prompto in his arms, his skin so pale in contrasted hideously at the black of the house colours and throne room, as well as the black trail the seeped down his chin. 

Cor didn't take his eyes off the kid as Clarus knelt next to his King taking the little weight off the him, and held him steady.

"He's a live, but just. Him to the guest quarters - carefully." he added to Clarus who bowed his head. "Cor - assemble those you trust. This is to be hidden, and disposed off," Regis instructed as he referred to the vomit around the throne room. "Also, a doctor - experience from the field required against an attack from Nifleheim. Meet us there." 

Cor didn't waste a second as Regis rose to his feet. Clarus had already opened one of the secret doors for himself and the King to pass through. With one foot Clarus propped the door open and waited for his King, with Prompto still resting in his arms. 

"What the hell happened?"

"Not what - how - I fear Nifleheim has been lying to us." Regis didn't answer further, just lead the way to the guest quarters. He was going to make sure Prompto got out of this.

He had to.

 


End file.
